lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Exposé transcript
Nickb123 is responsible for this transcription. ---- Episode 14 - Written by: Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz Directed by: Stephen Williams ---- Act 1 runs frantically through the jungle. She grabs something out of her bag, and buries it in the dirt quickly, before getting up shakily to resume running. ---- - Nikki steps down the stairs in a strip club, wearing a white jacket and hat. ANNOUNCER: And now, dancing on stage three, the pride of Saint Paul, Corvette! pole dances, stripping off her jacket. She notices a man in a suit enter a back room. She follows him into the room, entering to find the man opening a case full of money, and another man in a purple hat facing CCTV feeds. NIKKI: No! That's the money for the orphanage. That means, Mr. LaShade, you're the Cobra. BILLY DEE: Sorry, baby, it's just business. NIKKI: All this time it was you. BILLY DEE: Pretty and smart. What a shame. looks to the other man, who attacks Nikki. She kicks the gun out of his hand and karate chops him in the neck. NIKKI: Razzle-dazzle! Ha! bends down and grabs the gun, but "LaShade" pulls out another gun and shoots her three times. She collapses. He gets up and shoots her again. Two other strippers enter and see Nikki's body. BILLY DEE: Autumn, Crystal, bad news. Corvette was working for the Cobra. But fear not: he will pay. ZUKERMAN: And, cut! man with a clipboard signals the scene's end. Production crew rush around. Nikki lifts herself up. BILLY DEE: Oh, let me give you a hand. Nikki up NIKKI: Oh, thank you. Billy Dee, it was so great working with you. BILLY DEE: Oh, no, the pleasure's all mine; thank you so much. NIKKI: You're sweet. BILLY DEE: Take care. NIKKI: You too. heads over to meet the director, Howard L. Zukerman. ZUKERMAN: Alright, that's a series wrap for Corvette! Let's hear it for Nikki! of the production crew clap and whistle. NIKKI: Thank you. ZUKERMAN: Brilliant, Nikki. As always. You know, you don't need to die. We can bring you back next season. NIKKI: laughs How? ZUKERMAN: Well, let's say that, uh, Corvette was wearing a bullet-proof vest? pulls away her jacket to remind Zukerman that she is wearing nothing but a bikini underneath. ZUKERMAN: Bullet-proof breast! NIKKI: back up Look, I'm just a guest star, and we all know what happens to guest stars. ZUKERMAN: Now that your work's done here, I suppose you'll be leaving Sydney and heading back to LA. step off-set to look at Sydney Harbour. NIKKI: No, I'm not leaving Sydney. I love you. ZUKERMAN: I love you too. smile and kiss. ---- - Hurley and Sawyer are playing table tennis. Hurley wins the point. SAWYER: Son of a bitch! Alright, come on, let's go one more. HURLEY: You said best out of five. SAWYER: Well, now we're going best of seven. someone approaches from the jungle. It's Nikki, who stumbles onto the beach looking dazed. SAWYER: Ah. HURLEY: Uh, you OK? falls to the ground, struggling to breathe. Hurley rushes over, and Sawyer follows. HURLEY: What happened? NIKKI: for breath Pa... lies... SAWYER: The hell's she saying?! HURLEY: I dunno. SAWYER: Let's get her some water! Get help! gets up and moves toward the jungle, peering through the trees to see where Nikki came from. As Hurley watches, Nikki stops moving. Sawyer turns around and sees Hurley sitting there. SAWYER: What are you doing?! Get moving! HURLEY: Dude... Nikki's dead. SAWYER: ... Who the hell's Nikki? Act 2 - 84 days ago, Nikki sits in Zukerman's house eating breakfast with him. NIKKI: Mmm. Howie, the frittata is amazing. ZUKERMAN: Hm hm! My new chef; he's fantastic. Paulo, come in here. PAULO: in with a bread basket Yes, sir? ZUKERMAN: Paulo, my boy, you have a new fan. I'd like you to meet Nikki. NIKKI: The food is amazing. PAULO: You're too kind. The secret is the shaved truffles. Luckily for you, they are in season. NIKKI: a mock whisper You know, you should ask for a raise. chuckles, and Nikki bursts into laughter. PAULO: Excuse me. away ZUKERMAN: He just came to Sydney. Heard I was hiring, and showed up at my office every day until I gave him the job. Apparently, back home, he's the, um, "Wolfgang Puck of Brazil". NIKKI: Wow. ZUKERMAN: the bread basket Here. Try one of these home-made rolls. laughs Please, please do. takes a slice, revealing a diamond bracelet underneath. NIKKI: Oh, it's... beautiful. Howie, you shouldn't have! ZUKERMAN: as Nikki puts the bracelet on I realize, of course, it's not a ring. Not yet. But, uh, when my wife-- looks up from admiring the bracelet as Zukerman abruptly stops. Zukerman suddenly starts to choke and grab his chest. NIKKI: up, urgently Paulo..! Paulo! hurries in. Both stand over Zukerman as he moans, then stops moving. Paulo checks his pulse. PAULO: He's gone. moves to touch him softly, but instead pulls open his shirt and grabs a key on a necklace he's wearing. She snaps the necklace off of Zukerman. NIKKI: scornfully I would have loved it if you could have figured out a way where I didn't have to eat the same food as him. move to a walk-in closet and find a safe. PAULO: So nobody else knows about this thing? NIKKI: Everything in here is way off the books. puts the key in the safe and starts to open it. Paulo pulls out a cigarette and prepares to light up, but Nikki grabs it out of his mouth. PAULO: What? NIKKI: Ashes are evidence, Paulo. We poisoned him; let's not poison ourselves. reluctantly snaps his lighter shut. Nikki opens the safe and pulls out a Matryoshka doll. She opens three layers of dolls to get to the core. Nikki and Paulo smile down at it. NIKKI: Razzle-frickin'-dazzle. ---- - Nikki's body is lying on the beach, as the survivors assess the situation. CHARLIE: What happened? HURLEY: We dunno. She's got no gunshot wound, no knife wound, no polar bear bite, nothing. SUN: Maybe it was something she ate. CHARLIE: Maybe she was poisoned. SUN: We should check the food supply to see if anyone else is sick. CHARLIE: Nikki's limp hands She's got gunk. Under her fingernails. Sawyer Where'd you find her? SAWYER: Right here. She stumbled out of the jungle, face-planted, said something like "plywood", and... and, sayonara. HURLEY: Actually, I think she said "power lines." SAWYER: Well, who the hell knows what she said — she was five seconds from dying. Probably seeing a light at the end of the tunnel— HURLEY: Sawyer with a shout "Paulo lies!" That's what she said! "Paulo lies," not "power lines." "Paulo lies." SAWYER: Who the hell's Paulo? HURLEY: Paulo's her... husband, or... boyfriend, or... whatever. They lived down the beach. SAWYER: Well, where the hell is he? 'Cause if he lies, that might be a good place to start. ---- - 80 days ago. Paulo looks at a newspaper article on Howey's death as he and Nikki sit in Sydney Airport. PAULO: English ex-pat, Howard L. Zuckerman, the creative force behind such hit shows as Exposé, Strike Team Alpha and Dr. Kincaid Esquire, was found dead in his palatial Sydney estate from heart failure. laugh, and Paulo kisses Nikki. NIKKI: Are you chewing gum? opens his bag, inside is the Matryoshka doll. He pulls out a pack of nicotine gum. PAULO: Nicotine gum. I quit. pick up champagne glasses. PAULO: A toast. To our new life together. NIKKI: Cheers. them, two people arrive. SHANNON: There's nowhere to sit. No tables, no chairs, nothing. Good call, Boone. BOONE: Do you wanna just grab a chair from the restaurant? SHANNON: No, forget it, let's just leave. You already screwed us out of seats in first class, why would you be able to find them here? BOONE: Paulo and Nikki Hey, can I have this chair please? PAULO: Yeah. Be my guest. SHANNON: Boone, let's just go! BOONE: Thanks anyway. both walk away. SHANNON: Boone! BOONE: I'm coming, Shannon. SHANNON: If you quit flirting with random guys, maybe you could actually get on the plane. NIKKI: Promise me we'll never end up like them. PAULO: I promise. kiss again AIRPORT PA: Paging Captain Stewart, please pick up the courtesy call Captain Stewart. ---- scene moves to the beach, but still in flashback. It's the moments following the crash. Shannon screams at the top of her lungs. Jin shouts for Sun, as Nikki appears in the background SHANNON: BOONE!!! BOONE!!! BOONE!!! rushes past, seeing Jack with Claire, Boone with Rose. She then sees Locke helping carry a man. Locke turns to another man near the turbine LOCKE: Hey, hey, get away from there! Nikki Hey, get back, get down. Get away from there!!! man is pulled into the turbine, causing it to explode. Nikki carries on walking, and sees a man lying face down NIKKI: Paulo! Paulo! turns him over, to find it is not Paulo. It's Leslie Arzt. ARZT: Are we alive? Did we survive? Look at me, am I OK? Am I OK? BOONE: up to Nikki Hey. Do you have a pen? Do you have a pen? off Hey does anybody have a pen?! finally sees Paulo looking out at sea with shocked eyes NIKKI: Paulo. Paulo, are you OK? PAULO: Yeah. I think so. NIKKI: Baby look at me. Look at me. does so. NIKKI: Where's the bag? PAULO: What? NIKKI: The bag, Paulo, where is it? looks shocked. ---- - Sawyer, Hurley and Jin can be heard approaching Paulo's body in the jungle. SAWYER: I'm telling ya, this is the trail. HURLEY: What do you know about tracking? SAWYER: Well I know what a footprint is. JIN: Over here. find his body HURLEY: Wow. SAWYER: I'm guessing that's Paulo. Act 3 HURLEY: He's just like Nikki, no wound, nothing. JIN: 이 친구 옷이 왜 이래? HURLEY: Yeah I know. sees one of Paulo's shoes stuck in a tree HURLEY: Why are his pants undone? And why's his shoe in that tree? SAWYER: Maybe he stepped on something. looks out into the jungle as Jin opens Paulo's bag HURLEY: You see something? Sawyer? SAWYER: Nothing. uncaps Paulo's bottle of water SAWYER: No! Don't. pours all the liquid out HURLEY: Dude, what are you doing? SAWYER: Two people are dead — you ever think they mighta been poisoned? HURLEY: That's evidence. You're messing up the crime scene. SAWYER: Crime scene? There a forensics hatch I don't know about? JIN: STOP! Monster. ---- - 75 days ago. At night, Nikki and Paulo look through some of the unclaimed luggage. NIKKI: How many times do I have to tell you, there's no such thing as monsters. PAULO: Maybe it was a dinosaur. NIKKI: Its not Jurassic Park, Paulo, its the South Pacific. PAULO: Then what was it? You saw the trees move. NIKKI: Would you start focusing? We've been here for six days, OK, the coastguard is gonna get here any second, and I really don't think that they're gonna take "hey, you know what, I'm looking for my script bag" as an excuse for not getting on the rescue boat. PAULO: OK, OK, OK. ETHAN: Hey. You guys lose your luggage? Yeah I lost mine too. I found some other stuff though, so if you need anything, pants or sweatshirt, I can help you find some that fit. I'm Ethan, by the way. NIKKI: Hi, I'm Nikki, and this is Paulo. ETHAN: Nikki. PAULO: Hi. ETHAN: Paulo. NIKKI: And you are so sweet Ethan, but actually we're not looking for clothes. Yeah, see, Paulo here lost his nicotine gum. ETHAN: Ouch. You might have more luck looking inland. PAULO: In the jungle? ETHAN: The plane split apart when it was over the Island says “Islands”, so some of the stuff might have rained down in there. can be heard, and Arzt runs past. ARZT: Boone. Boone took the water. survivors chatter. KATE: What is going on? BOONE: Someone had to take responsibility for it, it would have never lasted! group start to fight, Sayid holds back Charlie. JACK: Leave him alone! Its been six days, we're all still waiting for someone to come. We have to stop waiting. We need to start figuring things out. Now I found water. Fresh water up in the valley. I'll take in a group at first light. If you don't wanna come, then find another way to contribute. Because every man for himself is not gonna work. But if we can't live together, we're gonna die alone. ---- - The group have brought Paulo's body back to the beach to keep it with Nikki. HURLEY: I'm with Jin. It's the Monster. SAWYER: Yeah, because that makes the most sense. HURLEY: It does. Locke said when Eko died, his last words were "You're next." And Nikki and Paulo were with them. He was talking about them. SAWYER: He wasn't saying you're next about them, he was saying you're next as in you're all next. HURLEY: Yeah, that's not really better. SAWYER: Alright, so here's how I see it. We wanna know what happened, we gotta find out whatever we can about these jabronis. JIN: Jabronis? SAWYER: Nina and Pablo. HURLEY: Dude, show some respect. You know their names, its Nikki and Paulo. SAWYER: Whatever, Hugo. Where's their tent? And we better get some shovels. ---- - 57 days ago. Nikki wanders the beach and goes to Arzt's tent, where he is examing bottles with insects inside them. NIKKI: Hey Dr. Arzt. ARZT: Oh hi. NIKKI: You're a scientist, right? ARZT: And an educator, yes. NIKKI: What are you doing with all this stuff? ARZT: Oh, erm well, since we've been on here, I've discovered 20 new species. I'm gonna be the next Charles Darwin. picks up a glass. ARZT: Ah, ah, that is a Latrodectus regina. Very dangerous. They call her the medusa spider. Her pheromones are very strong, one whiff and every male of the species would be here in seconds. Not unlike you I guess. NIKKI: So, you're probably too busy to help me then. ARZT: No, no, not at all, I'm fine, er, I can help you, what can I do ya for? NIKKI: Well I'm trying to find my luggage, and since the plane broke apart over the jungle, I was wondering if you knew about trajectories and stuff. ARZT: Laughs Do I, do I know about trajectories? Allow me to draw you a map, madam. looks to see Paulo watching her. ---- they trek through the jungle together carrying the map. PAULO: Are you sure we should be listening to a high school science teacher? NIKKI: Junior high, and yes. What's your problem with Leslie anyway? PAULO: Leslie? NIKKI: Oh ho, you're jealous! PAULO: Of him? Ha, never. NIKKI: Yeah, his spiders turn me on so much, I had to sleep with him to get the map. PAULO: I wouldn't be surprised. You slept with Zuckerman. stops walking. NIKKI: I did that for us. continues walking. PAULO: OK I'm sorry, I just, I don't trust that guy. We should have gone to Ethan, he would have helped. NIKKI: Paulo, look. both look up to see the smugglers' plane dangling over the cliff edge, caught in the vines. PAULO: Another plane. Looks like its been here a while. NIKKI: Go up there, maybe there's a radio or some— PAULO: Are you insane? If I go up there that thing's gonna fall. NIKKI: You're not gonna fall. PAULO: What? You want me to die? Pause Come on. Let's keep going. carry on, walking over soil. NIKKI: What's that? looks to see hatch doors poorly covered in dirt. They uncover it and try the doors. PAULO: OK, let's do it. pull the doors open to reveal a deep drop and a ladder by the side. PAULO: Let's check it out. NIKKI: Wow. So our carry-on bag fell from the sky, opened a manhole, crawled inside and closed the doors behind itself? You don't wanna climb up to a plane, but now you wanna climb down a ladder into a dark tunnel. I don't think so. shuts one of the doors and walks off ---- - Sawyer rummages through Nikki and Paulo's tent as Hurley watches. HURLEY: Hey, man, be careful. SAWYER: Why? They don't live here any more. CHARLIE: So Sun checked the food. They were eating the same as us and no one else is sick. Could it be a virus? HURLEY: Dude, Monster. over Creepy, they collected bugs. CHARLIE: Ah, I think these were Arzt's. Collected all kinds of creepy crawlies before he... exploded. HURLEY: They must have been friends. pulls out a script-book CHARLIE: Exposé. HURLEY: Did you just say Exposé? CHARLIE: Yeah. SAWYER: What the hell's Exposé? HURLEY: Only the most awesome hour of television ever. It's like "Baywatch", only better. Its about Autumn and Crystal, two strippers that solve crimes with the help of their suave smooth-talking club owner, Mr. LaShade. SAWYER: How'd I miss that one? HURLEY: Check it out, look at the cast list, Nikki Fernandez. That's gotta be why she was in Australia. This must have been her big break. CHARLIE: Well it certainly sounds like it. HURLEY: No way. Mr. LaShade was the Cobra? CHARLIE: Is that supposed to mean something? HURLEY: Dude the Cobra's this big bad guy. His identity's been shrouded in mystery for four seasons. finds a walkie in Paulo's luggage, and turns it on. HURLEY: They had a walkie talkie? SAWYER: Every damn one of those bastards on the other side of the Island had one exactly like this hanging from their belts. CHARLIE: So how did Nikki and Paulo get one? SAWYER: I'll tell ya how. They were working with the Others. Act 4 - 48 days ago. Shannon and Arzt stand arguing with Kate as Paulo and Nikki approach SHANNON: What gives you the right? KATE: You have to understand, we thought it was best for everybody. ARZT: I'm sorry, you my mother? Cause she knows what's best for me — other than that, I decide. and Paulo walk over. NIKKI: Hey, what's going on? SHANNON: Kate and her two boyfriends found a case of guns that fell out of the plane, but they decided they didn't really need to tell the camp. KATE: Look. The case is locked. The key is around Jack's neck, alright. I promise you they're safe. ARZT: You're all out of control. The pigs are walking. Shouts Huh, the pigs are walking! Shannon and Arzt leave. NIKKI: Kate So, where did you say you found that case? ---- the waterfall, Nikki and Paulo stand discussing. NIKKI: Its just water, Paulo. Stop being such a wuss and dive in. PAULO: Why me? NIKKI: Well as you had no trouble reminding me, I slept with Howie Zuckerman. So the least you could do is go for a swim, and Kate said they found the case on the bottom. PAULO: Lemme ask you something. NIKKI: What? PAULO: If you didn't need me to find that bag, would we still be together? NIKKI: That bag is worth eight million dollars. Just dive in, Paulo. ---- does so, and finds the bag between some rocks. He resurfaces. NIKKI: Well? PAULO: Nothing. NIKKI: There's nothing down there? PAULO: Just dead bodies. leaves, and Paulo goes underwater once more. ---- - The survivors stand over Nikki and Paulo's bodies. HURLEY: OK, so they had a walkie talkie. You think they were working with the Others, like how? SAWYER: Like Michael. CHARLIE: If that's the case, then why'd they kill Nikki and Paulo? SAWYER: Who knows why those people do anything? What matters is they could be out there right now waiting to get us. HURLEY: I dunno, dude. I was with the Others, like, two weeks ago, they're on a total other side of the Island. SUN: Then who dragged me into the jungle? and Sawyer glance at each other. The Others came into our camp, they grabbed me, put a bag over my head. And if I hadn't gotten away, they would have killed me. SAWYER: Look, y'all stay here. out a gun Lemme see if I can see any sign of 'em. I'll do a perimeter sweep. HURLEY: Where'd you get the gun? SAWYER: Got it off one of them. HURLEY: And when were you gonna let us know? SAWYER: I guess right now. leaves. HURLEY: What exactly is a perimeter sweep? CHARLIE: his head Heyб shouldn't we cover them up? SUN: Yes, of course. ---- - 32 days ago. At night, Paulo is on the beach digging through his carry-on bag that he found in the waterfall earlier. He opens and chews some nicotine gum before beginning to bury the Matryoshka doll in the sand. LOCKE: Nice night. is caught by surprise and hides the doll. LOCKE: What you doing? PAULO: Nothing. LOCKE: It looks like you're digging a hole. Every man's entitled to his secrets Paulo, but can I give ya a piece of advice? PAULO: Please, John. LOCKE: You should put the shovel away and save yourself some trouble. PAULO: Why is that? LOCKE: Things don't stay buried on this Island. The beach is eroding. Winter's coming, high tide. Whatever it is you're hiding, make sure you pick a spot that won't wash away. See you back at camp. looks at the doll, thinking. ---- time later, Paulo enters the Pearl station with a flashlight and investigates. He finds a toilet, and hides the Matryoshka doll in the plumbing behind it. Before he can leave, he hears voices and hides. BEN: Who left this open? JULIET: Tom was down here a couple of days ago. BEN: Have him cover it up with the plane. and Juliet enter the main room and turn on one of the monitors, revealing the Swan station with Jack in the shot. JULIET: That him? Shephard? BEN: Yes. JULIET: He's cute. Why are we doing this? Shephard will never agree to do the surgery. BEN: No, I can convince him to do it. JULIET: How? BEN: Same way I get anybody to do anything. I find out what he's emotionally invested in, and I exploit it. JULIET: So, what? We just grab all three of them, Ford and Austen too? BEN: No, they need to come to us. JULIET: And how do we make that happen? BEN: Michael, of course. JULIET: Are we done here? This place gives me the creeps. turns off the monitor and they leave, shutting off the lights too. Paulo creeps out of his hiding place, and finds a walkie on the table. ---- - Hurley rushes over to the food tent. HURLEY: Hey! Desmond! You hear about what happened to Nikki and Paulo? DESMOND: Aye. Tragic. HURLEY: So, do you know anything? DESMOND: How do you mean? HURLEY: Can you, you know, use your psychic powers? DESMOND: Doesn't work like that. I only see flashes. HURLEY: No offense dude, but as far as superpowers go, yours is kinda lame. Thanks anyway. DESMOND: I do know that she was with your mate this morning. HURLEY: My mate? DESMOND: I saw her with your boy Sawyer. The dead girl, Nikki. HURLEY: He said he didn't know her. DESMOND: Then why was she yelling at him? HURLEY: Yelling? DESMOND: Aye. HURLEY: At Sawyer, this morning? DESMOND: Right before she died. Act 5 down the beach, where Paulo and Nikki bodies are lying, Vincent pulls away the blankets covering them. HURLEY: Vincent! Dude! CHARLIE: So he saw Sawyer and Nikki fighting. That doesn't prove anything. HURLEY: Look at the facts, and ask yourself. Why is Sawyer so gung-ho about investigating this? What's in it for him? He pretended he didn't know their names, but then he was fighting with Nikki. SUN: Sawyer's not a murderer. He went all the way across the Island to help Michael. It is the Others, I know what they can do. HURLEY: OK, you know what, I'll go get Desmond. He'll tell you exactly what he saw. leaves. CHARLIE: Sun. It was me. SUN: What? CHARLIE: It was me who took you, not the Others. I wasn't myself. After Locke hit me. After he humiliated me. Sawyer told me I could get even by helping him steal the guns, we just made it look like, the Others. I didn't mean to hurt you. walks away with a tear in her eye. CHARLIE: Mutters Sorry. ---- - 9 days ago. Locke, Sayid and Desmond approach a group of survivors, including Nikki and Paulo LOCKE: Hey everybody. We're heading out to the Pearl station, there's a computer there that might help us find our people. Anybody wanna come along? NIKKI: her hand I'll go. LOCKE: Great. PAULO: What? LOCKE: Anybody else wanna come, meet us at the tree line in 10 minutes, and bring water. PAULO: You're not serious. NIKKI: What? You always whine about not being included. Now's our chance. ---- the Pearl, the group try to fix the monitors. Meanwhile, Paulo sneaks into the side room to retrieve the doll. NIKKI: Hey guys. What are these other TVs for? LOCKE: Sorry? NIKKI: All these TVs. This guy says that there's six stations, inaudible Pearl Orientation video is replayed with Nikki pointing out the pluralized form “projects." Paulo retrieves the bag of diamonds and flushes the toilet before entering the main room. The rest of them turn from the sound of the toilet. PAULO: The toilet still works. group shrugs off the interruption. ---- - The survivors are busy digging Nikki and Paulo's graves. Sawyer approaches. HURLEY: Give me the gun. SAWYER: The hell you talking about? HURLEY: Give it to me. pulls out the clip. SAWYER: Ain't even loaded. HURLEY: Then how are you sweeping the perimeter? Quit lying dude. Desmond saw you fighting with Nikki this morning. SAWYER: Oh I see what this is. Villagers have got themselves some torches. HURLEY: Did you kill them? SAWYER: No. No, I didn't kill them. Yeah, me and Nikki went at it this morning. Cause she wanted a gun. HURLEY: Why didn't you tell us this before? SAWYER: Cause of the dirt under her nails. HURLEY: What? SAWYER: She was digging. And when we found him I saw a fresh mound of dirt. She was burying something. And if you take the time to dig a hole right before you die, then what you're hiding's probably pretty damn good. SUN: So what was it? What did she hide? throws Sun a pouch. She sprinkles out the contents onto her hands. Diamonds. SAWYER: Go ahead, take 'em. Cause whatever happened to those two, I had nothing to do with it. walks away. Act 6 - 12 hours ago. Nikki sits on the beach, and Paulo joins her. NIKKI: Did you know Thanksgiving was two weeks ago? shakes his head. NIKKI: We missed it, Paulo, just like we're gonna miss everything. PAULO: They're going to find us. We'll get rescued. You'll see. NIKKI: Laughs OK, where did this sudden burst of optimism come from? PAULO: I dunno, I guess, it's how we look at things. Like the bag. I mean, maybe not finding it was good for us. NIKKI: How do you figure that? PAULO: Look what it did. It might have torn us apart. NIKKI: Yeah. both smile. PAULO: Wait here. I'm gonna get us some breakfast. NIKKI: Smiles OK. kiss briefly. As Paulo leaves, Nikki notices something on the sand. Nicotine gum, which was in the same bag as the doll. ---- goes to see Sawyer. NIKKI: OK, I know you have them. Give me a gun. SAWYER: I don't have the guns. A-team took 'em all. NIKKI: Right, except for the ones you kept for yourself. SAWYER: Even if I had a gun I wouldn't give it to you. Judging by the fire you're breathing, I got a feeling no good would come of it. NIKKI: Sawyer, give me a gun. the beach, Desmond notices the two arguing. SAWYER: I got a better idea, sister. How about you go stick your head in the ocean and cool yourself off? NIKKI: Thanks for nothing. leaves. Sawyer shouts after her. SAWYER: And who the hell are you?! ---- - Sawyer goes over to Nikki's body. SAWYER: Whispers Thanks for nothing. closes her eyes and begins to dig. Sun approaches him. SUN: Charlie told me it was your idea. To kidnap me. SAWYER: Sighs You gonna tell Jin? SUN: No. SAWYER: Why not? SUN: Because then we'd have to dig another grave. takes Sawyer's hand and gives him back the diamonds. SAWYER: Why are you giving me these? SUN: Because they're worthless here. SAWYER: See, and I thought I was going to get out of this without a — slaps Sawyer hard across the face and walks away. ---- time later, Nikki and Paulo's bodies have been placed in the grave. A group of survivors have gathered for their funeral. HURLEY: Nikki and Paulo. I guess we didn't really know you very well. And it appears, you killed each other for diamonds. But I know there are good parts to you too. You were always nice to me. And you're a member of the camp. And... I really loved Exposé. OK then, goodbye— SAWYER: Wait. pours the diamonds into his hands, and throws them over the bodies SAWYER: Rest in peace, Nikki and Paulo. ---- - 8 hours ago. Nikki leads Paulo through the jungle. PAULO: Come on. You can just tell me. NIKKI: Na-uh, it's a surprise. We're almost there. OK, ready? PAULO: Yeah. NIKKI: I found the diamonds, Paulo. PAULO: shot of confusion goes across his face What? Where? NIKKI: Right here. looks on the ground as Nikki frowns. NIKKI: Give 'em to me. PAULO: What're you talking about? NIKKI: What am I talking about? out the gum What's this? Your nicotine gum. You wanted to stop looking for the bag cause you'd already found it. I know you have them, Paulo, so where are they?! PAULO: Calm down, OK? unscrews a glass bottle with a spider inside. PAULO: What the hell's that? opens the bottle and thrusts it at Paulo, causing the spider to land on his neck and bite him. PAULO: Are you out of your mind? NIKKI: You remember Dr. Arzt's friend. Did it bite you? Does it hurt? He told me why they call it the Medusa Spider. Wanna know why? begins to shake and grabs Nikki. PAULO: What did you do? NIKKI: Because one look from Medusa will turn anyone to stone, just like one bite from the spider will paralyze you, for about eight hours. It won't kill you, it'll just slow your heart rate down to the point of where even a doctor would have a hard time— falls to the ground. NIKKI: —hearing it beat. You won't be able to move a muscle, so I'll be able to do, all sorts of nasty things to you. And since it bit you on your neck, I'd say paralysis will happen fast. I'm guessing that you have the diamonds on you. Huh? searches Paulo. NIKKI: In a shoe, maybe? nothing, she throws the shoe away, and it catches in a tree. NIKKI: Pauses I think I know where... undoes Paulo's belt and zipper, and pulls out the pouch from his underwear. NIKKI: Son of a bitch. PAULO: I'm sorry. NIKKI: You're only sorry 'cause you got caught. PAULO: I was... afraid... of losing you. If you found the diamonds, you wouldn't need me any more. Nikki looks on forgivingly, the clicking sound of the Monster can be heard. As Nikki looks around, numerous male Medusa spiders approach. One crawls on Nikki's leg, and she shakes it off, but not before it bites her. NIKKI: Ow, dammit! Oh no! No! No, no. runs through the jungle and buries the diamond pouch in the dirt. She then arrives at the beach, finding Hurley and Sawyer. HURLEY: Er, you OK? collapses face down, and is turned over by Sawyer and Hurley. HURLEY: Hey, hey, what happened? NIKKI: Para...lyzed. ---- - Sawyer and Hurley shovel sand over the bodies and the scattered diamonds. The rest of the survivors all begin to leave. Nikki's eyes open wide as sand is poured over them. Sawyer and Hurley finish burying the pair, and walk away. Category:Season 3